Lee Stetson, Secret Agent and PTA President
by CGBear
Summary: Lee has his most perilous case yet, helping Amanda with the school PTA.


**Lee Stetson, Secret Agent and PTA President? **

**By CGBear**

**The usual disclaimer applies. I do not own these characters. I just like to take them out for a spin on occasion. Also, if you are a PTA member, like me, please do not take offense at the story. It was just a fun piece of fluff.**

Thanks to Cheryl for the challenge and the betaing. Thanks to my co-challenge writers, Kathy and Jennifer, for kicking me in the butt occasionally. As always, thanks to the ladies in chat for helping clear the mental log jams.

"Lee, could you help me for a second?" Amanda King pulled herself up slowly on the couch cringing slightly as her knee moved a little too much to the left in the immobilizer.

"Amanda, what are you doing? You're supposed to be resting, not moving all over the room." Lee moved to gently help her prop herself up on the couch. Placing pillows behind her back he made sure that her leg stayed straight.

"Thank you, but I'm not moving all around the room. I'm trying to sit up. I'm not really an invalid, you know. I can walk."

He sat on the table next to the couch. "Doc Kelford said you have to stay off the leg for 2-3 days until your knee settles down, stops swelling and they can see the extent of the damage. A dislocation can be serious. Now stay put." The impact of Lee's admonishment was slightly lessened when he followed it with a kiss to her nose.

She took his hand and held it closely to her chest so that she captured his attention. "You don't have to hover over me. I still have a lot of work to do around the house and errands to do. I'll be fine."

"I'm the reason you're laid up. I'm sorry, but if I hadn't tried to get you to jump up on the fire escape, you wouldn't have dislocated your knee."

"Don't be silly. We had to get up there. It was the logical choice. It was just my dumb luck to jump wrong. Amanda looked around the room. Lee had stacked enough pillows around her that she felt like she was floating on clouds. Of course, she was used to the feeling now that they'd spent more time together. He had also made her tea and toast and gave her a pain pill. She smiled to herself. He was being so sweet to take care of her, but she really had a lot to do. "Lee, I need to get to the boys' school. I have to take something to the PTA meeting."

"You know you can't drive, right now." Lee reasoned. "Not only is your knee swollen to three times its normal size, but you're on pain pills. You're not safe to drive."

She gently gnawed on her lower lip. "If I can't drive maybe you can take me to the boys' school so I can deliver my report to the PTA."

"Amanda, you're not even supposed to be on your feet." Lee looked decidedly uncomfortable and strangely indecisive. "Look, I'll take whatever needs to go to the school when I go to the pharmacy for your prescription."

The smile that she had been trying so carefully to keep away had to break out. "You're going to take my report on the audit to the PTA? Really?"

Amanda wished she had a camera to preserve the look on Lee's face. "Umm…yes. I will. For you."

"Come here." She pulled him closer and kissed him. "Thank you." She caressed his cheek and smiled up into his eyes.

Lee looked into her brown eyes and knew there was nothing he could deny her and when she smiled at him too. He was a goner. Except that Amanda didn't ask for much. When he'd seen her on the ground clutching her knee, he'd thought his heart was going to stop. They had gotten away clean but he just had to take the extra step of trying to go up on the fire escape. It was his fault she was hurt and he would do anything to make it better.

"Okay, so what do I need to do?"

"The only really time sensitive thing is to take the report of the audit to the president of the PTA." Amanda worried her lip for a moment. "I'm not sure you should do it alone."

"Why?

"Well, the PTA can be…ummm…dramatic and really nosy."

"Amanda, I handle international espionage every day. I maintain covers in front of KGB agents. I think I can handle the elementary school PTA."

He watched as Amanda winced at his words. "It's not the elementary school PTA, it's the middle school PTA. That's a whole different breed."

"What do you mean?"

Amanda's head began to drop slightly. "Well, some parents tend to act like their children when the kids are in middle school. Just be careful."

"Trust me. I can handle dropping off a report."

Amanda sighed audibly. "If you say so." Lee noticed that her eyes were becoming heavy.

"Are you getting tired? The pain pill must be kicking in." Lee asked helping her ease down on the couch.

"Yesss." She replied sleepily.

"Where is the report you want me to take?" Lee asked quietly.

"It's on the kitchen table. Give it to Molly Ann McCready." Lee strained to listen as her words became less distinct. "No one else."

"Right. I'll be back soon." He leaned over to give her a light kiss on the lips and smiled when a small sigh was her response.

Lee walked over to the table and picked up the envelope which contained the report and let himself out the back door. They'd driven Amanda's car back from the Agency so that she could stretch out on the back seat. Lee drove to the middle school with the report right next to him. "Molly McCready." He repeated to himself. "Got it."

During the drive to the school, Lee pondered what dinner was going to consist of for the two of them. Dotty went to Aunt Lillian's house for a week to help her with some planting and Phillip, Jamie and Joe took advantage of a long weekend to do some fishing. He was thinking maybe something romantic but still able to eat on the couch. Maybe something he could feed her and steal kisses between each bite. He smiled to himself as he crafted his menu. As he pulled into the drive of the school and parked in the visitor's spot, Lee felt a small twinge of some unidentifiable emotion. He tried to identify it. Contentment? Comfort? Those seemed to be closest to what he was feeling. He recognized the contentment. He had been feeling it ever since he and Amanda started dating. He loved being a small but growing part of her life. He sighed at his own stubbornness and stupidity for waiting as long as he did to take their relationship to the next step. Pushing the pleasant thoughts about Amanda aside, he realized that he'd better get this done and get to the store and to the pharmacy.

He walked into the school and went to the main office. An attractive woman sat behind the secretary's desk looking at a file. She smiled and closed the file as Lee approached her. The smile that was automatic when the door opened became slightly larger when she saw Lee. Lee watched as her eyes traveled up and down his body as she licked her lips. He recognized the look and decided to play up on her attraction to him to get this report delivered.

She rose and sauntered around her desk. "Well, just look at what has walked into my parlor," she said in a soft Virginian accent stopping a few inches from Lee. "How can I help you, Honey?"

Lee retreated a few steps. "I'm looking for the PTA meeting and Molly McCready."

"Well honey, you found an," she paused and moved slightly closer, "available - part of the PTA right in front of you. Hi, I'm Mary Louise McGuire, PTA Vice President for Daytime Programs. I also help out here at the school when one of the secretaries is out." She gave Lee a slow sweep from top to bottom again and smiled. "You're not one of our fathers. I'm sure I would have noticed you before this."

He answered quickly. "No, I am not a father. I'm just here doing a favor for Amanda King. She hurt her leg and said that this needed to be dropped off."

"Oh, is this the audit report? Well, Sweetie, I'll just take it and give it to Molly just as soon as she gets here." She reached to pluck the envelope out of Lee's hand.

Lee held fast to it. "Amanda told me to give it only to Molly. So, I guess I'll wait until she gets here. Where is the meeting? Perhaps I can wait there."

Her smile became slightly strained. "I guess Amanda forgot that the meeting was postponed for an hour. Bless her heart, she has so much on her mind with raising those two boys all on her own. And I know that Dotty is a big help and all, but we were just wondering when Amanda was going to get serious about dating again." She gave a knowing look at Lee. "Anyway, Molly's kids had to get their braces checked. Let me just show you where to wait." She threaded her arm through Lee's and dragged him out of the office.

"So," she said patting his arm, "what's your name, Honey?"

"Uh, Lee."

"Hmm, Lee?" She stroked her hand up Lee's arm and slightly squeezed his biceps. She smiled up at him. "You know I don't recall Amanda talking about you before."

"No, I don't imagine she would have."

"So, what do you do? How do you know Amanda?" She asked her big blue eyes batting slightly.

"I'm a director for IFF. Amanda is my assistant." Lee tried to distance his body from hers.

"My, my, a director. How interesting. I bet you just know a bunch of interesting things." She took a breath and patted his hand. "You would think Dotty would be all over you. We haven't seen Amanda with anyone serious since Dean." She pouted. "It was such a disappointment when they broke up. Although, that did leave him available for the rest of us. He is so handsome and on television. We were never sure what he saw in Amanda, but I suppose there is no accounting for taste."

Lee stiffened and fought the need to defend Amanda. He pulled his arm gently and tried unsuccessfully to remove himself from the tentacles of this man-eating octopus.

They walked down the colorfully painted hall of the school. Lockers were decorated with papers and stickers. "Everyone will be meeting in the cafetorium. We'll just wait over there for the meeting to start." She reached over and tugged the envelope in Lee's hand. "You know, I should make copies of this for everyone before the meeting begins."

His hand gripped the envelope harder. "Amanda asked me to give it only to Molly McCready. That's what I'll do. She can make copies if she wants."

A frown crossed her face to be replaced so quickly by an innocent smile that Lee wondered if he really saw it. "Well, I'm sure I was just trying to be helpful. I think I'll just go on back to the main office and answer the phone. You take care, Honey."

Lee walked into the cafetorium and noticed tables with built in stools around the room with several clustered around a long table in the front. He grimaced as he folded himself onto one of the stools away from the mothers and the single man sitting at another table. He turned around and saw Mary Louise talking to another woman and gesturing madly to her. He watched as the woman's mouth firmed into a straight line at the sight of Mary Louise's finger being poked into her chest. The woman took a step back and Mary Louise followed and leaned in obviously whispering. Lee couldn't catch what was being said but it didn't look like a friendly chat. He watched as another woman skirted around the two women and avert her eyes. The conversation ended and Mary Louise walked away with self-satisfied smirk. The other woman who was wearing a staff badge and a defeated look watched after her. She turned her head, caught Lee's gaze, and nodded slightly and walked away.

Lee's eyes furrowed as he considered what he had seen. It would appear that Mary Louise held some sort of power. He thought about the ways that she had tried to take the envelope from him. He decided to ask Amanda about Mary Louise. He got up from the table and caught up with the woman. "Excuse me," he said as he approached her, "I need to check with Amanda King about something. Is there a phone I could use?"

"Mrs. King? Oh, she is a lovely woman and so kind and thoughtful. I have Jamie in class this year. I'm Cassandra Dunlap. I teach math. " She held out her hand. "You could go to the main office. I'm sure Mrs. McGuire would be nice enough to let you use the phone."

There is no way he wanted to run into her again, so he improvised. "I'd like to make the call in private. Is there some place else?" Lee used his most endearing smile.

"Of course, you can use the teacher's lounge. We're all meeting in the library, so it should be quiet." Mrs. Dunlap gestured Lee to follow her. "The lounge is the third door down."

Lee thanked her and walked into the lounge. There was a cloth divider blocking the inside of the room from the door colorfully festooned with announcements about upcoming bake sales and PTA events. Loud voices greeted him as he began to walk around the barrier stopped him mid stride.

"I don't care what you have to do. I need that envelope. Why don't you seduce him? That seems to be what you're good at, among other things." A voice sneered.

"Look, I made mistakes when I was young. How long are you going to hound me about it?" The other voice was pitched low and sounded like it was trying to maintain calm.

"As long as I need to. You just do what I tell you and your husband will never find out about your indiscretions." Lee suddenly recognized the voice as Mary Louise. "I have to get to that envelope before Molly sees it. Amanda King is clean. I have nothing on her. No secrets. Nothing to get a handle on. She's so boring. I knew making Mrs. Oh-So-Perfect- Amanda King the audit chair was bad."

"Why?"

"I just knew it. Anyway, it isn't really your concern, now is it? Now, find a way to get that envelope."

Lee quietly backed out of the lounge and let the door close. His face broke into a smile when he realized two things, one he knew a couple of secrets Amanda had, and two, she had done a very good job maintaining her cover story over the last three years. Also, a small niggling worry began to creep through his brain. If this woman was looking for some handle on Amanda, she could find it if she got persistent enough. He had to do something to protect his partner. He looked at the envelope in his hand and wondered what was in it. He went to the main office and looked around. No one was there. He opened a door, walked in and saw that the clinic was empty. He shut the door and picked up the phone to call Amanda. The phone rang eight times before she answered.

"Hullo?" Her sleepy voice came over the receiver.

"Amanda, it's Lee."

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I'm still at the school."

"Why?" She sounded like she was talking underwater.

"Amanda, listen to me for a minute. Was there anything strange about your audit?"

"Audit?"

"Amanda, the audit. Concentrate for a moment and tell me. Was there anything strange?"

"Money transfer." Her voice was slurring again.

"Okay, honey. Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a little while."

"Night." He chuckled as he hung up the phone. She was totally out on those pain pills.

He walked to the clinic door and peaked out. The coast seemed to be clear. He opened the envelope and looked at the contents. It was typed and signed by Amanda. The report said that the books all balanced but it seemed that an extraordinary amount of money was transferred to the Daytime Activities account and that greater oversight should be exercised before approving transfers.

Lee wondered why so much money was transferred. Suddenly, staying for the meeting sounded rather interesting. It might give him an idea. He could sit back and observe the members and study the dynamics of the meeting.

Lee made his way back to the cafetorium. The crowd had grown slightly and people milled around drinking coffee and comparing kid stories. He picked a table within hearing distance of several women and placed the envelope in front of him on the table. Lee saw Mary Louise enter with an armful of paper. She placed it on the front table and looked around the room. One significant thing that Lee did notice was that everyone in the room avoided her gaze. 'Interesting' he thought as she pointed to the papers and three women walked over to take them away for her and put them on three separate tables. Women and the lone man dutifully got up and began to pick up some and sign others. 

A small brown haired woman entered with an armload of envelopes. Her foot slid on the smooth tile floor and she began to pitch over close to Lee. Lee jumped up and caught her just she was about to hit the floor. Her envelopes flew around the table.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She exclaimed. "I don't know what I just tripped over. God, I am such a klutz at times." They both began to pick up the envelopes and stack them neatly. "I was rushing." Her voice was fast and she sounded out of breath. She picked up the envelopes and started to walk to the front table. Lee returned to his seat and noticed that his envelope was missing. He quickly located the woman who was about to leave the cafetorium. He followed her as she moved to the teacher's lounge.

"Excuse me," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. I think you have my envelope in your pile."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She flipped through the stack. "How was it addressed?"

"It should say Molly Ann on it." Lee looked over her shoulder.

"I don't see it. Are you sure it was there?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Mrs…" Lee decided to adopt a more proactive approach and tightened his hand slightly.

"Mitzi Starwell. I left some envelopes at the front table, maybe it's there."

"Maybe you can walk up to the front with me and take a look. These folks don't know me and might wonder what I'm doing." Lee asked politely.

"Well, I don't know you either," Mitzi said reasonably.

Lee watched her carefully. "My name is Lee Stetson. I'm a friend of Amanda King. I'm here to deliver an audit report."

Mitizi's face grew suffused with red. A small snort left her mouth. Almost inaudibly she said, "So that's what she wants." She looked up and seemed to notice Lee's close observation. "Why does she want it?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know." He let his disbelief show. "I really don't." Her voice was defensive. "She just told me she needed the envelope and to do whatever I had to do to get it."

"So, shall we find the envelope?" He held her arm and walked up to the table. "By the way, that was a very smooth pick up. You've practiced that before."

Mitzi looked up at him "You're not a cop, right?"

"A cop?" He repeated and shook his head. "No, not a cop."

"Look, I may have fractured a law or two before I got married. But I've been straight since then. I love my husband and he doesn't know anything about my past and I really want to keep it that way. He would be embarrassed and it could hurt his reputation and our children."

"I understand. Is that what Mary Louise has on you? Is that how she made you do her bidding?"

"Yes, it's just not fair. She does this to everyone. It's how she gets what she wants around here. There are only a few people who she doesn't have in her back pocket. Your friend is one of them. Molly is the other."

He stopped their progress. "What does she get out of this?"

"Whatever she wants. The best teacher in the grade, extra time to do things, she doesn't pay fees, and most of all she enjoys having power over everyone. Also, her son is a little hoodlum. He's been skating trouble all year. It's disturbing."

They arrived at the front table and Mitzi looked around for the envelope. "Maddy, where is that envelope I left up here?"

The woman she addressed as Maddy looked up from her books. "Ummm… I think Mary Louise took it, Mitzi."

"Do you know where she was going?"

"I do believe that she was heading to the office."

"Great. I'll just catch her there. Thank you."

As they looked in the window they saw Mary Louise rip the envelope in half and throw it across the room. Mitzi walked into the office as Lee prevented the door from closing all the way so he could do a little eavesdropping. "Problem, Mary Louise?"

"Where is the report, Mitzi?" Mary Louise demanded her face an alarming shade of red. "I swear I will tell your husband everything, if you have screwed me over."

"I didn't do anything. You saw me. I lifted the envelope like you told me to. If you wanted me to switch something out that would have taken more time."

Lee pulled his leather coat slightly closer around his body and smiled when he heard the crinkle of paper in his inner pocket. He thought it might be wise to move the report someplace closer until he could figure out what was going on. One thing he noticed as her tirade ramped up was that her soft Virginia accent faded and got distinctly East Coast perhaps New York or New Jersey. What was she hiding?

He decided to make one more phone call. He walked back to the teacher's lounge and entered the empty room. A quick call to The Agency may clear up some issues. A quick twist of the lock ensured that the room would stay empty until he was finished. He picked up the phone and dialed Francine's extension. When she answered he spoke quickly. "Francine, it's Lee. Could you help me out with something?"

A small snort of laughter came through the line. "I thought you were helping Amanda today. What's wrong are you bored in suburbia? Need me to rescue you?"

Lee let his voice drop. "No, but I do want some information. Can you check the computer and see if we have anything on Mary Louise McGuire. That could be an alias too."

"Is this Agency business?" Francine sounded cross.

"It very well could be." He said crossing his fingers. He rationalized it by convincing himself that keeping Amanda's cover safe was Agency business.

"Okay, hold on a minute." He could hear Francine tapping the keys of her computer. "Here it is. Mary Louise McGuire is an alias for Margaret Mary Applewood."

Lee listened and scribbled down information about Margaret Mary as Francine read off the computer. He chuckled to himself. "Margaret Mary, you have been a naughty girl." More loudly he said to Francine, "thanks, I owe you one."

"We'll just add it to the list. Bye now."

After he hung up the phone, he stood still and thought about how to use the information he had just gathered. He wished he could talk to Amanda about it. Her impressions of people were usually accurate. He needed to protect Amanda and that was going to happen when Margaret Mary/Mary Louise was stopped from blackmailing the members of the PTA.

He left the lounge and returned to the cafetorium looking for Mitzi. He scanned the gathering crowd and noticed that people were starting to get settled for the meeting. Lee saw Mitzi sitting at a table with her head down. He went over and sat next to her.

"Mitzi, do you know where they make announcements for the school?"

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Yes, right in the main office by the secretary's desk. There's a mic. You just need to flip the power switch and press down the handle."

"Is Molly here yet?"

"No, but she should be here soon."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." Lee pushed back from the table and headed to the office. When he got there his plan had solidified. He hoped Amanda wouldn't be to upset with him for what he was about to do. He really was supposed to just deliver the report. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"So, where is the report, Romeo?" All smoothness and sweetness had left Mary Louise's voice. "I want it or I swear to you I will find a way to ruin your girlfriend's life. I have friends in places you won't believe. I remember something fishy about Amanda's ex. Knowing her, I'm sure she would do anything for him."

Lee walked over the secretary's desk and spotted the file that Mary Louise was looking at. It was Jamie's school records and he could see Phillip's below it. He took a calming breath. He reached over and closed the file but she snatched them off the desk. "You have no business going through students' files. Or adults for that matter. You are going to stop what you are doing to the people in this school."

She sneered. "Really, who in the Hell are you to tell me what I am going to do? You must be what Amanda keeps hidden. I can read it in your eyes when anyone mentions her name. So what are you? Married, gay, does she have to pay you, or maybe you are a criminal? Is that why she needs to keep you a secret? I'll find out."

"I don't think so, Margaret Mary Applewood." The shock on her face was worth the announcement. He walked around her and rested his butt on the ledge where the intercom was. He held out his hand for the files that she held close to her breast. She looked down and he reached behind him and flipped the switch and moved the mic slightly over so he could activate the button when the time came.

She walked slowly over to him and tossed, him the files. He put them on the table and put his hand down on the mic. "So, Mary Louise, you've been a very bad girl. You have several solicitation convictions in New York and New Jersey. Also an extortion conviction in North Carolina and you were charged with embezzlement from a PTA in Kentucky, but those charges were dropped when they refused to file a complaint. I wonder why?"

"No particular reason." She looked him up and down. "So, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Lee asked innocently.

"I don't know how you found out about me. What will it take to keep you quiet? I'm sure little miss prude isn't putting out. We could arrange something. You are rather attractive."

"I don't think so, but this is what you will do. You will return the money you have syphoned out of your program and leave Arlington. Oh, and you will stop blackmailing everyone here."

"Are you going to make me?" She said pointing a finger in his chest.

"Considering you've just broadcasted everything to the entire school. I don't think I have to." He pointed at the door. "But they will be able to do something." She turned and saw the crowd of people gathered outside through the glass. A large and impressive looking woman was in the front. She opened the door and like a bow wave stormed into the room. "Mary Louise!" came a loud booming voice. "I believe you just resigned. Marjorie, call your husband and tell him we want to press charges against this woman."

Mary Louise paled and declared. "I-I-I didn't do anything. I swear. This is all one giant mistake."

The woman turned to Lee and held out her hand. I'm Molly Ann McCready, President of the PTA."

Lee stepped forward. "Mrs. McCready, I'm here to give you this report from Amanda King." Lee pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it over to the president.

She glanced over the report. "Thank you and please thank Amanda for me. I had my suspicions about Mary Louise and trusted only Amanda with the audit."

"Now if you will excuse us. We will start our meeting and deal with this woman until the police arrive. Melody and Madge, will you escort Mary Louise, or whatever her name is, to the cafetorium, please." Two athletic looking women stepped forward each grasping the now cowering woman by the arms guiding her out of the room.

Molly held out her hand. "Thank you again for your help. I will be sure to tell Amanda what has happened."

Definitely getting the feeling he was being dismissed, he said his goodbyes and left the school. He looked at his watch and found it hard to believe that only an hour and a half had passed since he walked into the building. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, now what am I going to get for dinner?"

**Later that night**

Amanda sat on the couch with Lee next to her as they enjoyed their dinner. Lee picked cheese, bread, fruit and meat for them to enjoy together along with a nice glass of Chianti for him and ginger ale for Amanda. Amanda allowed Lee to hand feed her some of the dinner and steal a few kisses along the way.

During the preparation and eating, Lee explained the afternoon to her, and she clarified some of his suspicions.

"I needed to see the original receipts to the invoices so that I could prove they had been falsified, but I had to wait until the vendors sent me copies." Amanda explained.

"You did a fantastic job, but I'm afraid I left the PTA in a bit of an uproar."

"That's okay. They'll survive. No one crosses Molly more than once."

Their coffee and dessert was interrupted by a phone call. "I'm sorry Molly, I can't do that. No, I'm working nearly full time and can't dedicate that much time at this point. I'll be glad to help though. I will tell him. Yes, I think so too. Thank you, Molly. Good night."

Lee looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Molly said you would have made a good detective and that one day you will make a very good PTA president. She would like to see you again at another meeting. There may be a committee assignment in your future." A smile crossed Amanda's face as she reached over and closed his mouth. "See, Sweetheart, you have something to aspire to when you give up being a secret agent."

Amanda began to laugh again and Lee did the only thing he could think of to stop her. He kissed her.


End file.
